


Tuyển tập Kuroko no Basuke

by dexminh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexminh/pseuds/dexminh
Summary: Tổng hợp những mẫu truyện BL ngắn khác nhau, chủ yếu thường ngày về Kuroko no Basuke.





	Tuyển tập Kuroko no Basuke

**Author's Note:**

> Tự hỏi từ lúc nào, tâm trí tôi chỉ toàn là về cậu ấy,  
> Được gặp cậu chính là diễm phúc ba đời của tôi, tôi muốn đời này được trân trọng cậu.

Tan học, Kagami đã nhanh chóng lôi kéo Kuroko vào tiệm thức ăn nhanh gần đó hòng săn khuyến mãi.  
“Cái này, cái này, tất cả những cái này và cái này nữa…”  
Sau khi chờ món ra, Kagami từ đằng xa bưng một khay hăm-bơ-gơ chất thành núi với đủ loại nhân đặt vội một cái rõ kêu làm rung chuyển cả cái bàn ăn nhỏ nhắn của mình, cậu chấp tay chúc mọi người ngon miệng rồi lật đật quơ tay múa mép gỡ bỏ lớp vỏ bọc đang bao lấy cái bánh còn nóng bốc khối nghi ngút ra đưa vào miệng nhai nuốt ngấu nghiến. Người ngoài nhìn không biết, không trách lại tưởng cậu bị bỏ đói ở cái xó xỉnh nào mới được giải thoát ra nhưng thật chất cậu ấy chỉ ăn khỏe quá thôi.  
“Ngon quá!” Kagami vui vẻ reo lên, tay liên tục mở gói bánh to bằng cả lòng bàn tay từ cái này hết cái khác đưa vào miệng nhai ngấu nghiến nuốt nhẹ nhàng như đang ăn bánh bim bim.  
“Kagami-kun… cậu cứ tiếp tục ăn như vậy sẽ mắc nghẹn mất.” Kuroko không khỏi lo ngại.  
“Cậu lo quá rồi Kuroko, mới có 20 cái hăm-bơ-gơ thôi thì nhầm nhò gì? Tớ còn tính xong mẽ này sẽ đi kêu thêm mẽ nữa, tranh thủ mới được đại hạ giá mua một tặng hai khủng vậy mà! Haha- Khụ! KHỤ!”  
“… để tớ kêu thêm nước cho cậu.” Thấy Kagami ôm họng ho sặc sụa không nói nên lời, Kuroko cúi mặt khẽ lắc đầu bạn mình, cậu mang ví đi ra thẳng quầy thu ngân.  
Kuroko đi đến quay thu ngân, ánh mắt cậu đảo qua những thức uống trên menu đến chóng mặt dù cho bao nhiêu lần lựa chọn cậu vẫn bị hoa mắt vì sự đa dạng món không ngừng mở rộng. Bên cạnh đó, Kuroko cậu cũng không rõ nên kêu gì hay rõ thức uống của Kagami thích là gì. Nên là…  
“Cho một vanilla milkshake với ạ.”  
“Dùng ở đây hay mang đi ạ?  
“Ở đây ạ.”  
“Vâng tiền thối của quý khách đây, quý khách chờ một chút.”  
Kuroko đành gọi món ưa thích của mình, có gì Kagami không uống được thì cậu uống luôn cũng chả uổng phí gì ai. Nhưng biết Kagami, một người không hề kén ăn chê uống, trừ khi đó là món của huấn luyện viên thì sẽ chẳng có vấn đề gì.  
“Vanilla milkshake à, cậu không thay đổi mấy nhỉ, Tetsuya.”  
Giọng nói này.  
Một giọng nói hết mực quen thuộc chợt lóe sát bên tai mà Kuroko tưởng mình vốn dĩ đã quên đi từ lâu.  
“A… kashi-kun?”  
Gặp Akashi vào thời gian chiều muộn như thế này trong ngày, ngay cả từ những lúc học Sơ Trung đã khan hiếm huống chi là bây giờ lên Cao Trung, khi trường cậu ấy ở tít tận Kyoto?  
“Cậu trông có vẻ bất ngờ Tetsuya, mà tớ không trách cậu. Hẳn là cậu đang muốn hỏi tớ đang làm gì ở đây.”  
Kuroko chưa hồi đáp, ánh mắt cậu chỉ kịp đăm đăm nhìn lấy Akashi với đôi ngươi mở to thì Akashi đã đưa ly nước của Kuroko vừa được mang ra, ung dung đặt vào lòng bàn tay cậu.  
“Cậu có thời gian không, chúng ta ra ngoài nói chuyện chút nhé?”

-

Ánh Mặt Trời dần buông xuống, cậu và Akashi ngồi trên băng ghế đá trắng tinh phủ bóng của buổi hoàng hôn ánh cam hiu hắt, được đặt ngẫu nhiên ngoài công viên. Cách đó không xa có một bãi đất trống, và một vài cột bóng rổ được dựng lên thu hút nhiều nhóm chơi bóng rổ đường phố từ mọi tầng lớp, tiếng nảy bóng, tiếng giày kêu rít chạm sát với mặt đất cùng giọng điệu khẩn trương hối thúc truyền banh và tiếng cười nói ríu rít khi chơi bóng rổ chủ yếu phát ra từ những bộ đồng phục học sinh vang lên rôm rả.  
Akashi không nói gì cả, cậu ấy chỉ thư thả ngồi chăm chú theo dõi trận đấu tít tận xa, tâm tình thả trôi theo chuyển động chuyền bóng. Bầu không khí của cả hai cứ thế lặng thinh giữa hai người, không phải cậu ta hẹn Kuroko ra đây vì có chuyện cần bàn bạc hay sao, ấy vậy vẫn dáng vẻ im ắng, Akashi trông có vẻ như không hề có ý định mở lời bắt chuyện.  
“Akashi-kun, rốt cuộc là cậu cần gì ở tớ?” Kuroko chủ động hỏi.  
“Không thể cứ như vậy mãi được nhỉ.” Akashi cười mỉm thở dài, cuối cùng cậu cũng vào vấn đề chính. “Giải bóng rổ Interhigh kì này, tớ sẽ không tham gia.”  
“…” Kuroko không biết đáp gì nên lẳng lặng nghe tiếp.  
“Với tình cảnh hiện tại của cậu, cậu sẽ không thể đánh bại Daiki, và vì như vậy cậu sẽ không thể vào chung kết. Điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa chiến thắng là quá dễ dàng trong tầm tay tớ, mà vốn đã luôn như vậy nhỉ.”  
“Đừng tự mình quyết định như vậy Akashi-kun, trận đấu còn chưa diễn ra.”  
“Tự tiện phán xét thì không hẳn. Cậu biết đó Tetsuya, tớ chỉ đơn giản có thể thấy điều đó bằng con mắt này, tớ chỉ cảnh cáo cậu, nếu cậu muốn đối đầu với tớ thì cậu phải làm tốt hơn như thế này. Chưa kể, sau khi thua Daiki sẽ làm cả đội cậu suy sụp, tớ không yêu cầu phải một khắc chuyển mình lợi hại, tớ chỉ hi vọng cậu chuẩn bị tinh thần vực dậy tốt hơn sau khi bại trận thôi.”  
Kuroko đứng phắt dậy, tay nắm chặt, chân mày cau lại, nghiến răng, thân người rướn lên cố hít lấy một hơi sâu vào lồng ngực giữ lại bình tĩnh, giọng nói quả quyết.  
“Tớ-không trách Akashi-kun còn nghi ngờ khả năng chơi bóng rổ của Seirin, chỉ là cậu chưa thấy, chưa thử đấu với bọn tớ. Lối chơi của Seirin sẽ làm cậu phải nhìn nhận bọn tớ bằng đôi mắt khác. Bọn tớ sẽ chiến thắng, cậu cứ kiên nhẫn chờ đi Akashi-kun và tớ sẽ chứng minh câu trả lời của tớ dành cho cậu trên sân.”

À, ý mình không phải vậy, tuyệt thật giờ thì cậu ấy giận rồi bật công tắc nghiêm túc mất rồi. Akashi biết chứ thế giới luôn chuyển động không ngừng, con người cũng thế. Nhưng “số lượng” chưa đủ thì “chất lượng” cũng chưa thể tùy tiện kịp nâng cấp được. Cậu không phải có ý định gây sự chê trách Seirin, dù thanh tâm cậu cũng không đánh giá cao đội đó mấy thật nhưng cậu nghỉ phép một ngày học rồi lặn lội đến Tokyo không phải để bị hiểu lầm là chỉ để chế giễu đội người khác thẳng mặt như này. Thứ như vậy thật phí thời gian và mất mặt.  
Akashi cúi mắt thầm nghĩ, cậu đang trách nửa nhân cách kia còn lại của mình vô trách nhiệm đã bắt cậu ấy đi giải quyết mấy vấn đề cá nhân như thế này.  
Sở dĩ, nửa nhân cách kia chỉ lo ngại cho Kuroko khi nhìn thấy được cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ có một quãng thời gian khó khăn sau khi bại trận trước Aomine, do hiện tại thực lực vẫn còn yếu kém. Một dạng niềm tin bị phản bội sẽ khiến cho bất kì ai cũng phải suy sụp rất nhiều nên Akashi hi vọng sau khi cảnh cáo thì Kuroko sẽ không quá bi quan, nhưng có vẻ nó đã phản tác dụng khi mà chính cậu còn khiến cho Kuroko còn đặt niềm tin chiến thắng vào năng lực hiện tại của đội mình hơn cả lúc trước nữa.

Akashi ngao ngán cười trừ.  
“Được… Tớ sẽ chờ cậu, Tetsuya.”

Bao lâu tớ cũng sẽ chờ.

-

Âm thanh những tuyến tàu điện ra vào không kém đi sự nhộn nhịp cho dù trời đã sớm sụp tối, Akashi vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ thông báo đến ga tàu về Kyoto của mình.  
“Cậu vẫn ở đây à, hướng này không phải ngược đường nhà cậu sao?”  
Kuroko theo chân Akashi đến tàu điện.  
“Chẳng là…” Kuroko trả lời với một gương mặt thản nhiên và có chút nghi hoặc. “Tớ sợ Akashi-kun sẽ đi lạc.”  
“Ồ cám ơn nhé… Nhưng tớ không phải con nít đâu, tớ cũng từng sống ở Tokyo một thời gian đó.” Akashi cười.  
“Nhưng cậu có người đưa rước mà… Cậu chủ.”  
“Đừng có gọi tớ là cậu chủ.”  
“Vâng xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, cậu chủ.”  
Akashi lắc đầu không thèm nói gì thêm.  
Kuroko cười mỉm. “Akashi-kun vẫn là Akashi-kun nhỉ.”  
Ánh mặt băng lạnh của Akashi nhìn lấy thân người kế bên mà ánh lên một chút hi vọng ấm áp, quả đúng là người này, người này có thể giúp được cậu.  
“Tetsuya này, Winter Cup cậu nhất định phải phấn đấu hơn nữa đấy, hãy hứa với tớ là chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau trong trận chung kết.”  
Kuroko phồng má, cậu vẫn không chịu nổi cách nói chuyện đinh ninh của Akashi rằng mình chắc chắn sẽ thua cuộc ở trận Interhigh sắp tới.  
Thấy Kuroko không trả lời, Akashi có chút khựng lại. Có lẽ việc cậu gạt bỏ cảm xúc con người qua một bên để ưu tiên tất cả cho chiến thắng đã trở thành một thói quen, ngay lúc này đây nhìn thấy Kuroko như vậy cậu cũng rõ phải hành xử như thế nào cho phải đạo. Cậu chỉ biết là như thế này khiến cậu có chút bực bội khi Kuroko không nhìn nhận cậu là tuyệt đối, cậu ghét khi mọi thứ không trong tầm kiểm soát của mình.  
“Akashi-kun, giải Interhigh bọn tớ sẽ thắng.” Kuroko nói mắt hướng lên phía trước.  
“Không. Cậu-sẽ-thua.” Akashi đáp.  
“Thắng.”  
“Thua.”  
“Thắng.”  
“Thua… Chúng ta không phải con nít, dừng cuộc nói chuyện này ở đây thôi.” Akashi xoa gáy, xoay lưng bước vào vị trí lên tàu trước cả thông báo tàu đến vài giây. “Tạm biệt.”  
“Gặp cậu sau, Akashi-kun.”

-

“Kuroko, hôm qua cậu đi gặp ai mà gấp gáp thế.” Kagami vào lớp còn hơi ngáy ngủ để tập vở lên bàn mà trượt tay rớt loạch xoạch xuống sàn nhưng vẫn không quên tra hỏi người bạn ngồi kế bên mình.  
“Là một thầy bói nghiệp dư từ Kyoto.”  
“Gì cơ?” Kagami mặt thộn ra.  
“Cậu ta nói chúng ta sẽ thua Aomine-kun và bảo tớ đừng suy sụp lâu quá, mạnh mẽ lên.”  
“CÁI GÌ!? TÊN NÀO DÁM PHÁT NGÔN VỚ VẨN VẬY!? Kuroko cậu nhất định không được mê tín dị đoan! Lần tới cậu mà gặp nó, hãy kêu tớ, tớ sẽ dạy nó một bài học cho nó biết thế nào là lễ độ!” Kagami sôi máu la oai oái lên trong lớp như một con hổ gầm gừ tức tối vì bị vụt mất miếng mồi trước mắt.  
Kuroko cười hì hì trước bộ dạng của Kagami, cậu không phủ nhận cậu cảm thấy khó chịu khi Akashi cứ khăng khăng một mực khẳng định quẻ bói của cậu ấy là tuyệt đối nhưng nhìn ở một khía cạnh khác, chẳng phải Akashi chỉ đang lo lắng cho cậu thôi sao, cất công đi từ tận Kyoto vào chỉ để động viên cậu… dù một cách có chút khó nghe. Tai Kuroko chợt ửng hồng, khóe miệng vô thức cười mỉm lên.

“Vốn dĩ bản thân tớ đã luôn có hai nhân cách. Hoàn cảnh thay đổi nên tớ buộc phải thích nghi. Nhân cách còn lại chỉ thay thế tớ giải quyết chúng thôi, tớ chưa bao giờ thay đổi cả Tetsuya. Tớ vẫn luôn là một chỉ một Akashi.”  
Nhớ lại lời nói của Akashi lúc còn học Sơ Trung, Kuroko càng quyết tâm hơn.  
Tớ hứa với cậu Akashi-kun, tớ sẽ mang cậu về như cậu của ngày xưa, để được như thế tớ sẽ không ngừng nỗ lực để chiến thắng cậu. Để cậu một lần nữa có thể cảm nhận lại được niềm vui khi chơi bóng rổ như những năm tháng hồn nhiên đó cạnh nhau. 

Ngắm nhìn lấy khung trời đầy gió lộng phía ngoài khung cửa sổ lớp học, tàn lá cây tung bay xào xạc, Kuroko nóng lòng không thể chờ để lại được tiếp tục sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ bóng rổ và rèn luyện bản thân mạnh mẽ hơn./.


End file.
